


Purchase Stuffed Kittens

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered while he held a stuffed animal.





	Purchase Stuffed Kittens

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered while he held a stuffed animal after Supergirl died and it replaced her.

THE END


End file.
